Amargo
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Rarity había cambiado desde que Applejack había comenzado a salir con Coloratura; aunque cambiar no era el término apropiado. (Contiene menciones de RaraJack, Rarijack y RariDash)
1. Chapter 1

**Este mini oneshot es parte del Primer Desafío en Cuatro Partes de** **#** **EsDeFanfics**

Rarity había cambiado desde que Applejack había comenzado a salir con Coloratura; aunque cambiar no era el término apropiado porque la chica había dejado de ser apropiada.

Sabía que estaba escudándose en su refinada y vanidosa actitud, para que cualquier persona que mirara desde fuera no pudiera notar nada en especial. Pero Applejack estaba segura que la menor la estaba evitando, ¿O le estaba coqueteando? Tal vez había vuelto a coquetearle a todo el mundo. Estaba segura que había visto a Rainbow Dash con su mano dentro de la falda de la chica en su última clase de historia, a Fleur Dis Lee -de la Escuela Cristal- esperándola en su auto al terminar las clases, besándose con Spitfire en las gradas justo después del entrenamiento de los Wonderwolt y con Indigo Zap, paseando por el centro comercial con una sonrisa aún más brillante que cuando estaban juntas.

Tenía cientos de preguntas en su cabeza, ¿Había cometido un error? Siempre había creído que Rara era una persona adorable, leal, sincera, capaz de emocionar a la gente con su voz; ¿Por qué sentía que no podría dejar de querer a Rarity si lo único que encontraba en ella eran defectos?

Para Rarity, esa noche había sido particularmente terrible; por primera vez en el mes que había estado sola, notó que la camiseta que Applejack había olvidado en su casa ya no tenía más su olor. Sin embargo, juntó todas sus fuerzas para esa mañana arreglarse como si no pasara nada; como si no hubiera llorado la noche entera, como si las palabras de Coloratura no se clavaran en su pecho con cada respiración que daba.

" _Nunca serás suficiente para ella. Yo soy la persona que la hace feliz, y tú no eres nadie."_

Siempre había sabido que los amores eternos duraban pocos, pero nunca se imaginó que ella ni siquiera era uno para la mayor. Caminaba prácticamente como un zombie por los pasillos en dirección a la cafetería, tratando de descubrir por qué sus sentimientos se habían vuelto obsoletos  para la otra o por qué esa tan molesta presión no se iba de su pecho.

Cuando iba llegando a la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo a acompañar a sus amigas, sintió una mano sujetarla de la muñeca e inmediatamente una sabor amargo se apoderó de su boca.

—Rarity, necesito hablar contigo. — La voz de Applejack sonaba dura, casi como si estuviera haciendo eso por obligación. No tuvo otra opción más que parar en seco, esperando que la otra hablara con su mirada fija en el suelo, no quería que la persona que tan bien la había hecho sentir ahora la destrozara en menos de un segundo. — ¿Por qué estás comportándote así? Ya pasó una eternidad y sigues actuando como una cualquiera, supéralo.

—Tú sabes bien por qué, es como si estuviera atada por un hilo a ti, estoy pegada como por un imán. No me puedo resignar tan fácil a que no me vuelvas a amar.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…— Applejack rodó sus ojos, soltando la mano de Rarity para crusarse de brazos. — Rara es la persona más importante y especial que hay en mi vida.

— ¡Yo era tu persona especial! Lo era. Era la única, era tuya. — Rarity levantó la voz, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos, los cuáles cerró con fuerza, necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de seguir hablando.

— ¿Por qué te aferraste tanto?—Applejack murmuró mientras miraba a la menor hacer uno de sus ataques dramáticos de siempre, en el medio de la cafetería y con mucha gente mirando.

—Pudiste haberme avisado…—La chica susurró, aferrándose a la mesa que tenía en frente. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de volver a hablar, no quería que su voz temblará; no podía demostrar debilidad en un momento así. — Así podía tomarte menos en serio.

— ¿Qué querías que te dijera? "Oh, hola Rarity. Sabes, estoy enamorada de Rara, pero no importa, puedo seguir teniendo sexo contigo; a ella no le molesta." — Ahora era la mayor quién estaba gritando, esperaba que la chica alzara su mirada; que de alguna forma le respondiera, pero lo único que recibía era silencio y las lágrimas de la otra caer por su rostro.

—Ya estoy harta de sentirme así…— Rarity limpió con cuidado sus ojos, consiguiendo que la máscara de pestañas dejara de caer por sus mejillas. Aclaró su garganta, y miró a Applejack con un gesto desafiante. — Puedes decir lo que quieras para sentirte mejor, pero te vas a dar cuenta que ella es costumbre, y la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.

— ¡Rarity, detente! Te estás avergonzando. — Susurró nuevamente la mayor, tratando de no seguir llamando la atención a las personas que las observaban

—Espero que ella no te haga pasar por esto, aunque te lo mereces. Va a ser suficiente saber que cada vez que ella te toque, vas a pensar en mí. — Gruño molesta, acercándose hasta que había menos de un metro de distancia entre ambas. Esta realmente era una situación que no deseaba enfrentar, menos aun cuando sabía que nadie ni nada podía cambiarla — Vas a desear que sea yo quién te folle porque pase lo que pase, ella va a seguir sin entender cómo darte un beso.

—Rares, por favor…—De repente, Rainbow Dash estaba al lado de Rarity; sosteniéndola por la cintura. — Preciosa, vámonos.

— ¡A esto me refiero! ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás tan enamorada de mi cuando estás durmiendo con quién se te pase por el frente? — La rubia volvió a alzar su voz al ver eso, más aún cuando la menor apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, quién estaba tratando a toda costa de sacarla de ese lugar.

—Estás viendo sólo lo que quieres, Applejack.

La voz de Rainbow Dash fue lo último que escucho, antes de que Sunset Shimmer también estuviera a su lado para comenzar jalarla hasta la mesa en la que almorzaban mientras que Rarity salía junto a Dash sin mirar atrás.

—Oye, no te pongas así. No debes sentirte mal por una decisión que tomaste por tu felicidad. Ser libre es poder estar con quién tú quieras, hacer lo que se te dé la gana y por tu misma libertad, escoger quedarte con Rara. No te preocupes de las opiniones externas. Primero es tu felicidad. — A veces era impresionante como Sunset tenía esa capacidad de usar las palabras correctas para hacer sentir bien a alguien y agradecía tanto tenerla en ese momento. Con una amplia sonrisa, la chica acercó uno de los pastelillos de uva que Pinkie Pie tenía sobre la mesa; ignorando un poco como el resto de sus amigas permanecían aún en silencio. — Ahora come, yo sé que ella sabrá perdonarte.

Applejack no veía más allá de su propia sombra, y eso era lo único que Rainbow tenía claro. Sabía que la menor había llorado por días, lamentándose por haber creído en todas las mentiras de la rubia cuando hablaban de amor. Le había costado muchísimo arrastrarla hasta un lugar en el que estuvieran solas, terminando en la sala de música.

— ¿Por qué esto no se puede acabar? — Rarity dejó caer gran parte de su peso sobre la otra, quien pudo sortear fácil con él al sujetarla por la cintura en un firme abrazo.

—Porque tú no quieres que acabe, sabes que podrías tener algo muchísimo mejor. — Rainbow Dash murmuró, tratando de no llamar la atención de la niña.

—Dashie…— Rarity susurró, alzando su cabeza para mirar a la chica a los ojos. En ellos vio lo que durante tanto deseo ver en Applejack; ese destello que le provocaba tantas ganas de sonreír, aunque por más que se esforzara, sabía que no era capaz de demostrar una genuina felicidad. — Sabes que no soy buena en esto, no quiero perder a alguien más.

—Hagamos un trato, señorita. — Rainbow nuevamente murmuró, acercándose peligrosamente hasta los labios contrarios con su sonrisa más coqueta; Rarity no tuvo el valor suficiente para alejarse, porque sabía que muy dentro de su pecho no quería hacerlo. — Regálame sólo un beso, si después de eso no sonríes; haremos como que esto nunca pasó y tan amigas como antes.

No podía cerrarse a la oportunidad de ser feliz, menos aún de serlo con alguien que tan firme se había quedado a su lado apoyándola, además, ¿Qué podían perder? Con decisión, se acercó hasta los labios ajenos; rozándolos tímidamente, negando la oportunidad de profundizar ese primer contacto en el que su corazón se aceleró.

Agradecería para siempre a todos los Dioses por ese segundo en el que después de mucho tiempo, Applejack no era la dueña de sus pensamientos.


	2. Precuela

Lo habia olvidado totalmente. Le hice un capitulo previo(?)

www. (mlp)

fanfiction (mlp) .

net/s/12745183/4/Perfect-RariJack

 _Pd: Quitenle los parentesis para poder verlo._


End file.
